notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Toegold IV
Beverly Toegold IV is Beverly Toegold's father. He is depicted as a hard-nosed, serious man with a salt and pepper moustache who has trouble expressing his feelings. However, he generally appears to be a loving, good natured, strong dad to Beverly. He is married to Martha Toegold, Beverly's mother. The Toegold family lives in Galaderon. In The Story The Galaderon Saga Upon meeting Beverly Toegold IV, The Boobs are not surprised to find he is upset with Bev for breaking his "walking sticks." Hardwon Surefoot and Moonshine Cybin try to convince him Bev was brave, but he only dismisses them, a testament to his stern demeanor. It is revealed his six siblings all previously died and it is a fear of his that he will lose his son too. He retrieves Merrick High Hill in order to fix his son's shattered legs and decides to walk back with the high septon after the healing is done. The next day Lieutenant Neiman and another paladin show up at the Toegold residence and arrest Beverly Toegold IV for the murder of Merrick High Hill and take him away to be tried. He is set to be executed after Beverly fails to win a trial by combat against The Crag, but his execution is delayed after the boy king is convinced to have an execution party. He is later saved by The Boobs when they break into the dungeons and face Galad Rosell. When given to The Boobs by Galad as bargaining chip, he Is blinded, shackled, and unconscious. He later regains consciousness while The Boobs are running through Galaderon and is also unshackled. He is later left with Uncle Duck when The Green Knights take a stand against The Chosen, kicking off The Galaderon Civil War. When Thiala reveals herself above Galaderon, he is a part of the knights who are sent to The Fey Wild in order to live another day. A Faerie Tale Bev Sr. appears again when The Boobs are fighting their way through Old Court and saves Beverly from being attacked by a Chosen angel. He breaks down into tears at the sight of not having seen his un-aged son in 25 years, and is introduced Balnor. He then joins them in storming the Old Court Castle, and helps them escape with Queen Cirilla. After escaping, The Boobs and Bev Sr. anticipate being caught by The Hounds and stop to defend Queen Cirilla. Moonshine pulls him aside, and the two share a heart to heart. She wants to convince him of staying around for Beverly and Martha, after fearing he has a death wish, and he reveals his scars of war. He understands where she's coming from and reassures her before the impending battle. In addition, he officially promotes Beverly from Green Teen to Green Knight. During their fight with The Hounds, Bev Sr. fights alongside Balnor and the two take down the group's mage, revealing the invisible Zalek. He rushes forward in a fit of rage after seeing Hardwon killed by Zalek's Death Lance, and lands a hit on the drow leader. As the battle continues he helps finish off the remaining members of The Hounds and is relieved to see Hardwon come back to life. After the fight ends, Hardwon describes where he went in the moments he was drifting toward death, to which Bev Sr. recognizes as Shadowfell. He explains that The Widow has become a lost soul, and she walks the lands of shadow. The Hellfire Chronicles Bev Sr. is first seen in hell by Beverly V when he is briefly banished by Akarot during the Wizard Tournament. When Akarot is defeated, he tells his son that he must take his place, and Beverly V is transported back to Gladeholm. During the boob's journey through the nine hells, Beverly V encounters his dad in the sixth layer of hell, Heresy. Here, Bev Sr. has become the lord of this layer of hell as a result of his oath breaking in the Fey Wild. Beverly V argues with his father about their roles in the grand scheme of the conflict, and Beverly V ultimately defies his father in favor of staying on the path of the light. They battle, and Bev Sr. nearly slays his son, but the spirit of his father through the Demon book heals Beverly V back up, and the battle ends with Beverly V the victor, and Bev Sr. being taken away by the dusk mother to atone for his sins. Trivia * In an exchange with Beverly he mentions how proud he was of his son, especially after Bev tried to fight for his father's freedom in a trial by combat. * It is also later revealed that he would go through dozens of drafts before he sent his son a letter, unable to truly convey his feelings though they are there. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Halflings Category:The Toegold Family